1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial attached small computer systems interface (SAS). More particularly, the present invention relates to an SAS backplane detection system applied to a server to detect the number of the SAS backplanes serially connected to a system board of the server.
2. Description of Related Art
Servers have powerful functions for helping users to process a mass of complicated affairs and providing entertainment for the users. Particularly, for enterprises, the servers are indispensable equipments in information processing system architectures of enterprises. In current servers, an operating speed of a processing unit is quite quick, and for example the storing capacity of a storing apparatus of a hard disk driver (HDD) is quite large. However, the entire performance of the server is affected by a data transmission speed of the HDD, and this effect is more distinct particularly for the server installed with a plurality of HDDs. Therefore, the current HDD transmission interface is gradually developed to be a serial ATA interface, an SAS interface with quicker transmission speed from a parallel advanced technology attachment (ATA), i.e. an integrated device electronic (IDE) interface, thus improving the entire performance of the server.
At present, two groups of SAS backplanes can be connected onto a system board of the server at the same time, and the two groups of SAS backplanes are serially connected through an SAS cable, for the users to insert a required number of HDDs on the SAS backplane according to the practical requirements for the storing capacity. However, the current server does not have an effective detection mechanism for a baseboard management controller (BMC) on the system board of the server to detect whether the two groups of SAS backplanes are serially connected to set a rotating speed of a heatsink fan of the server system accordingly. Currently, the common method is that the software engineer respectively writes BIOS programs corresponding the conditions that the server has one SAS backplane or two SAS backplanes serially connected for the BMC, and selects the corresponding BIOS program to set the rotating speed of the system fan according to the server has an SAS backplane or two SAS backplanes serially connected informed by the users. The steps of the method are complicated, and the BMC cannot effectively set the rotating speed of the system fan in time to make the system operate in the optimal setting.
Therefore, it is a task to be solved in the industry how to provide an SAS backplane detection system to overcome various advantages of the conventional art.